


Patterns

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I was freezing my ass of when I wrote this, M/M, Smut, Weechesters, cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled; "Why Falling in Love With Your Best Friend is Actually Not That Bad of an Idea".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Smut, Gabriel.

Sam was sixteen, old enough to make his own decisions. And if he wanted to go skinny dipping with his friends he could. 

But he didn't.

They weren't even exactly his friends, they were Dean's. Dean had dragged Sam along because he'd told their dad that he was going out for dinner with some friends, not that they were going to the lake- FIVE MILES AWAY- and getting pissed. 

So yeah, Sam was sixteen, almost a legal adult, and his big brother was making decisions for him. 

"C'mon Sammy!" Jo yelled- Jo, out of all of Dean's friends, was his favourite, she was a year older than Sam, beautiful, with flowing blonde hair and smart eyes to match her smart hands. Sam rolled his eyes as she pulled her top over her head, her trousers and pants having been discarded a while ago, somewhere on the moonlit beach. Her bra followed her top and she screamed as she hit the water. Sam chuckled.

He hesitated before deciding, to hell with it, and pulling his shirt and jeans off, the fabric catching at his ankles. When he lifted a leg to pull one of his socks off, a hand came out of nowhere, pushing him forwards, he hopped twice, yelping, before falling ass up onto the sand. 

"Alright there kiddo?" A smooth voice called from the direction of the pusher, Sam rolled over, glaring up at his attacker. Gabriel. He was the brother of Dean's best friend, Castiel, and Sam's supposed 'BFF', twenty-one years old and as big as an average sized sixteen year old- which Sam wasn't.

"You asshole." Sam hissed, grimacing at the sand that was caked over his tongue. He gathered spit in his mouth and swilled it around, trying his best to collect up all the sand, then he spat it onto the beach. 

"Speaking of asses, great view Samwich." Gabriel grinned, winking suggestively. 

Sam just blushed, breath catching slightly. He looked Gabriel over, and naturally, the man was stark naked, he was just too proud of himself, and not for no reason, it wasn't like he was all hard, tanned abs, his stomach was soft, nothing stood out, but he really was handsome despite that. Sam pulled his socks off and stood up, turning away from Gabriel and walking swiftly down the moonlit sand of the beach. When he was a few meters away, he took in a breath and shed his boxers, ignoring the wolf whistles and crude comments Gabriel was sending his way.

The water was cold, shocking him as he entered and causing him to gasp and shiver. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

~

He surfaced, blinking water out of his eyes and huffing it from his mouth, the chlorine stinging a little. 

"Sammy, time to go." Mommy called, and Sammy turned and splashed towards her, grinning. 

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, she'd been gone almost ten minutes.

"Hey, honey." She beamed down at him, ruffling his wet hair, "You get out now and go get dressed, alright?"

Sammy nodded, eager for food, he scoured the pool for Daddy and Dean, and spotted them, close to the deep end, and Dean wasn't wearing armbands anymore, Daddy was teaching him how to swim without them, one day, he'd teach Sammy how to do that too. 

"Sha' I go get 'em?" He asked Mommy, she shook her head, beautiful sunshine coloured hair rippling with light, like it was on fire. 

"No, I will, sweetheart, but you go with uncle Bobby and he'll help you get dressed." She lifted him out of the pool, groaning under his weight because he was almost a big boy, so quite heavy, but not too heavy to sit on her lap. 

" 'Kay." Sammy agreed, hugging her again and toddling off to where he could see uncle Bobby.

He wasn't looking around, so it was a huge surprise when something massive hit him from the side, knocking him down and making him hurt all over. 

"Sorry!" The thing yelped, looking down at Sammy with pretty, honey coloured eyes. 

Sammy began to cry, everything was all broken and bruised. The thing- that was actually a big boy probably a bit older than Dean- began to talk really fast, saying sorry over and over again. 

"Move aside kid," Bobby's gruff voice made everything better and Sammy remembered that he wasn't a baby any more and that he shouldn't be crying so much. "He's alright, just let me help him."

"Sorry, really, it was an accident," The boy sniffled, rubbing a grazed arm. Sammy managed to stop crying completely as Bobby stood him up.

" 'S okay," He managed to say, throat blocked and sore with crying. The older boy smiled, relieved, his eyes getting prettier with the action. "I'm a'right."

Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled a band-aid out of his pocket, blue, with white smiley faces, Sammy didn't like them, they made him feel like a baby. But he let Bobby put the band-aid over a cut on his arm.

"We best get you cleaned up." Bobby decided, Sammy nodded, smiling at the big boy and holding his hand out. The boy shook it, still smiling, huge hand making Sammy's look tiny. 

"I'm Sammy." Sammy introduced himself, like a big boy, he felt proud. 

"They call me Gabriel." The other boy winked, something Sammy himself couldn't do yet. He giggled. 

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, Sammy turned around to meet his brother.

~

"C'mon dude, over here." Dean whined, the little bitch.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam replied, rolling his eyes and wading over to his brother and friends. Along with Dean, Gabe and Jo, there was Castiel; Gabriel's younger brother, two years older than Sam and his second favorite of Dean's friends. Ash; the local drunk. Benny; mildly vamperic and Dean's self proclaimed brother, with that said, Sam didn't like him. And Charlie; the only one of them that understood why Sam wanted an education, Dean's gay best friend, and the one that he could talk to about Moondor and Star Wars or whatever. And he called Sam the nerd.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean grinned, kicking a wave of water in Sam's direction.

~

The wave came crashing down on the man's head and Sam watched in awe, from his spot on the living room floor, safe and dry. 

"Gabe, you gotta see this!" He yelled, hearing a chuckle from the kitchen in response. 

"Cheese and Onion or Salt and Vinegar?" The older boy yelled. Sam thought for a second.

"Cheese and Onion," He yelled in response, "And an apple juice, please." 

~

Sammy waited patiently, Bobby wouldn't be too long with his apple juice, he hoped. He swung his legs, kicking the underside of the table and looking around. Dean was playing in the playground with another boy. He spotted a familiar head of blonde-brown hair and grinned, 

"Gab'iel!" He yelled, the boy whipped around, pretty eyes searching Sammy out. 

"Sammy!" He exclaimed in response, scampering over. 

"H'llo." Sammy grinned,

"Hello." Gabriel returned his grin, Sammy could see that at least two of the big boy's teeth had fallen out.

"Will you play w'me?" He asked shyly, because big boys usually ignored him.

To his surprise, Gabriel nodded enthusiastically, and they ran- and toddled off to the sandpit that was gonna be a desert.

By the time Bobby got back, Sam and Gabriel were making a ginormous sandcastle, he let out a gruff laugh and placed the apple juice on the table, liquid sloshing about, making waves.

~

Sam shut his eyes and raised his arms to defend himself against the waves. He splashed back, weakly, feeling slightly light headed, both from the pint and a half of beer he'd had on their way there and from squeezing his eyes shut so tight.

"C'mon, dude, stop it." He whined, only causing Dean to laugh and splash harder, his friends joining in now. Assholes.

He turned away from them, so that the water was pelting his back instead, shockingly cold and unwelcome. Then, before he could register what was happening, his mouth was full of water and he was under, a warmish pressure on his side spurring him into the sandy bottom of the lake. Sam's eyes burst open in surprise and he twisted to see who had now pinned him to the lake bed. Gabriel, it was easy to tell, the water was full of moonlight, it threaded through his hair. His eyes were like silver. He was, quite frankly, beautiful, but Sam couldn't think like that.

~

He tried to keep the thoughts out of his head. There were no sharks anywhere near him, it was all a TV show, they wouldn't hurt him anyway, they were more scared of him that he was of them... Right?

Gabriel entered, holding two packets of crisps and juice box, "Gabe?" He asked, the older boy made a noise of interest, he couldn't speak, seeing as his mouth was full of crisps,. "Sharks are more scared of us than we're scared of them right?"

Gabriel grinned through the crisps, making his cheeks look like a hamster. His eyes sparkled, "Yeth." He confirmed, sitting on the floor next to Sam and leaning back against the couch. Sam grinned and laughed (no, he didn't giggle, he was a big boy now, and big boys don't giggle), he scrambled over Gabriel's too long legs so that he was sat between them, his own legs only reaching half way down his friends.

"Some day, I'm gonna be bigger than you." He decided.

Gabriel chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Sure you are kiddo." Sam glared up at him, recognising the sarcasm. He stuck his tongue out and Gabriel returned the gesture, before ruffling his hair and turning back to the TV. 

Sam turned with him, beaming.

~

Until he got struck in the side of the face by a dodge-ball, that is.

"Dang it." He muttered, moving to the bench. Whatever happened to Sam Winchester: 'Sam of all trades'? 

"Hey kiddo, great run there." Gabriel grinned. Sam didn't see the point in coming to the Elementary school every Wednesday just to watch your friend get hit in the face with a load of balls. And it wasn't exactly hard, Sam was a lot taller than most kids. He was living up to the promise he'd made to Gabriel last year. 

"Yeah, sure." Sam grumbled.

"You only tripped once this time though, maybe you're finally getting used to those moose limbs of yours Sammy." 

Sam frowned, but this was Gabriel's attempt at cheering him up, he may not have liked it, but it was the best his friend could do.

"Hurry up changing Sammy, my Dad says he'll take us to McDonald's!" Gabe grinned, pushing him towards the changing rooms. Sam laughed and pushed open the door.

~ 

The lights were off inside, and Sam frowned. His family (read: Dean) always left the hall light on. He pushed open the door noisily, so he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Dean? Dad?" He called, flicking the light on. No answer, slight shuffling sounds coming from the living room. He followed them, treading carefully.

The blinds were drawn in the living room, smothering it in darkness that seemed to be alive, Sam gulped, it wasn't real, there was nothing scary in there. To prove his point, he flicked the light on. To be met with the most terrifying sight he could've imagined. A banner- in horrendously mismatched colours- was strung across the ceiling, reading: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY! 

Sam gaped. What. 

As well as the banner that Sam had a hard time dragging his eyes away from, there was an assortment of party snacks arranged on the coffee table, and a load of people. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled, Sam stepped back, startled, school bag falling to the ground, strap pooling around his ankles.

"Woah!" He yelped. 

"Y'alright Sam?" Uncle Bobby asked, stepping forwards.

"Yeah, I, uh, what is all this?" Sam replied, picking up his bag and moving it to a chair to the side.

"Are you going deaf, kiddo? It's your birthday!" Gabriel- Gabriel- grinned. 

"Yeah, but what's this?" Sam gaped. There were sixteen people in that room. Dean and his dad, obviously. Gabriel, and his entire family. Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and Anna, his siblings, all of them older- except Castiel and Anna. His dad was there too, Chuck, the man that wrote stupid fantasy stories about them all when they were little, but struggled to get out of that world, to deal with the loss of his wife and who buried it all in alcohol. A lot like their own dad. Then there was Bobby and Ellen, his aunt and uncle, and Jo and Ash, his cousins. And Missouri, Pamela, and Rufus. old Family friends.

"It's a birthday party, idjit." Bobby grumbled, but Sam could see the smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, you like it?" Dean grinned, throwing a party ring in Sam's general direction.

"It's..." He laughed, grinning, "It's awesome!" 

"I hold all credit!" Gabriel beamed, jumping over the sofa- ignoring John Winchesters grumbling- and running to wrap Sam in a bear hug, the kid's forehead against his chin. Sam laughed and returned the hug, tightly. 

"Now, wait a second, Gabriel, let go of the poor boy before you strangle him, Pamela, get the cake." Missouri butted in, tone stern and disapproving as a usual when talking to Gabe or Dean. Gabriel grinned, rolled his golden eyes, and ruffled Sam's hair, letting go of him. 

Sam pouted and swiped his hair out of his face just as the lights went out and Pamela walked back in, holding a cake that wasn't much, but that was the best thing Sam had ever had. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," The chorus started up. Sam was grinning even as he blew the candles out, blew until his lungs were empty of breath.

~

Gabriel was still holding Sam under, as the teenager's lungs began to hurt. The man looked uncertain for a second before Sam felt lips on his. His eyes widened as he felt the slight brush of stubble against his chin, and widened further still as Gabriel's mouth opened. He blew into Sam's mouth gently, probably slower than was needed.

When he pulled away, Sam had some breath back, and he could feel his blush even in the cold of the lake. Gabriel, being the bastard he was, grinned and winked, before grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him deeper into the lake. Sam followed like a dog on a leash.

~

And it was for good reason that the dog was on a leash. Joker was far too excitable, just like his owner. Sam bent down to stroke him and was greeted by a face-full of slobber.

"Eww, gross!" He laughed.

"You like him?" Gabriel asked, beaming down at Sam. Sam nodded, scratching the dog behind the ears and fussing over him. "Hey, why do you never give me so much attention?" Gabriel pouted.

Sam blushed and looked up, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to look unamused. He ignored the question. Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach too. 

"I have a baseball match this weekend." He announced instead, standing up and brushing his knees off. He frowned when the paw prints stayed, and scrubbed harder, in a futile attempt to rid himself of the marks. "You coming?" 

Gabriel grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Sam beamed in return and wrapped Gabriel in a bear hug. "C'mon," Gabriel urged, "I can hear the ice cream van." 

Sam let go of his friend, who immediately began running off in the direction of jovial- mildly paedophyllic- music.

"Aren't you a little old for ice cream?" Sam yelled, running after him.

He could hear Gabriel scoff, the older boy looked around, still running, "You're never too old for ice cream!" He exclaimed, grinning.

~

It was always the grin that got him. Sam thought. It must've been the third thing he'd loved about Gabriel. He looked to the man sleeping next to him, on the lilo on the floor. God, it must've been a year now since he'd realized how utterly ridiculously infatuated with his friend he was- no, not infatuated, that was too much too soon. 

Back to how he'd fallen for the older boy. 

It must've been his eyes first. The way they lit up whenever he was excited- or when candy was mentioned. The way they turned from honey-brown to gold when the light hit. How full of emotion they were. How easy it was to get lost in them.

His personality came second. It was impossible not to like him- unless you were a bully, or had committed some kind of crime. Gabriel was very keen on just desserts, and all other kinds of desserts. He was like a hyperactive five year old, trusting- not so forgiving- and downright adorable, when he wasn't driving you up the walls.

The fourth thing (his grin being the third), was that he was real. He didn't pretend to be anyone he wasn't- okay, there was when he was with Kali, but she was a bitch, and even Gabe realized that now. If you tried to change him you were out, out of his life and out of Sam's. 

Gabriel sighed softly in his sleep and turned so that he was lying on his back. The moonlight caressed his face, outlining him in silver. Sam smiled softly, leaning off the bed so that he was right above Gabe. His shadow blocking out the bottom half of the man's face. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be where the shadow was, pressing his lips to Gabriel's.

Jesus freaking Christ, he was becoming such a girl.

Sam leaned further forwards, bending down lower, lower, he could feel the gentle puff of Gabriel's breath against his cheek now, then-

"What are you doing, kiddo?" Gabriel murmured, sleepily.

Sam panicked, what if Gabriel found out about his crush? What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? What if he was homophobic? What if-? Screw it.

Sam shifted back slightly, letting his chin rest on the side of the bed, and shut his eyes in a mimic of sleep.

He heard Gabriel move, then a whisper, "Kiddo, that is the most crap attempt at feigning sleep I have ever seen." He chuckled. 

Sam sighed, opening his eyes and searching his mind for a good excuse, "I was looking to see if you were awake." He said lamely.

"Well I am now, whadda you want kiddo?" It wasn't said unkindly, just in such a way that reminded Sam that in Gabriel's eyes he was still a child, no matter that he was in the middle of puberty.

"I, uh, had a nightmare." He tried, Gabriel chuckled.

"Y'know, if you wanna sleep with me, all you gotta do is ask." He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. Sam rolled his eyes and felt grateful that his blush probably wasn't visible in the moonlight. He flung the duvet back and rolled off the edge of the bed, laughing softly as the lilo shuddered under them. Gabriel laughed too, and soon they were both trying to stifle their giggles.

"Jesus, Christ, I'm meant, to be, the adult here." Gabriel wheezed, once they'd stopped laughing.

"You're only eighteen." Sam pointed out. "And you're really short anyway, so I think that makes you sixteen."

"In that case, beanstalk, you're fifteen." Gabriel countered, grinning. Sam opened his mouth to counter, but was interrupted by a yawn. Gabriel wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Your breath stinks, Sammy, now go to sleep before I put you to sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes again, mumbled something about not wanting to be called Sammy, and flipped so that he was facing away from Gabriel. He shut his eyes, smiling softly.

~

When he opened them again, everyone was gone. 

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME." He yelled, turning around in a slow circle to try and spot people. He had to find Gabe, Dean, Cassie, Balthy, Mikey and Luci. There! The door was open, it hadn't been open before.

Sammy grinned at his discovery and ran into the house. He could hear muffled giggling coming from the cupboard under the stairs, aha! He pulled the door open, revealing Dean and Cassie, huddled up in the darkened space.

"Found you!" Sammy exclaimed. Dean scowled, and Cassie, as usual, looked like he was utterly uninterested, spoilsport.

"Yeah, alright, but we ain't helping you find the others." Dean grumbled, grabbing Cassie's hand and pulling him down the hall, "C'mon Cas, let's go play in your room." 

Sammy listened closer, there was noise coming from the kitchen, arguing, probably Mikey and Luci, they were always arguing, constantly finding flaws in each other. 

As he got closer to the arguing, he could hear that it was hushed hissing of insults. He traced it to under the kitchen table, and lifted up the tablecloth. 

"Found you." He announced timidly, they were both seven years older than him. Shooting each other murderous glares, they crawled out from under the table.

"I told you he'd find us!" Mikey growled, Luci rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off." He spat, "I'm going to Lilith's, and if you have some more bullshit about how she's a terrible influence, say it now or forever hold your peace." 

"You are such a child, Luke." 

"You're two fucking minutes older than me dipshit! And who was it that forced me into playing this shitty fucking kids game anyway?"

"Stop swearing, idiot, Sammy's in here!" Mikey whacked Luci around the head. Luci, as per usual, merely balled his fists and grit his teeth. 

"You know what, fuck you Mike, I'm sick of your shit." He turned and stormed away, pausing only to spin around and yell, "And Lilith may be a bad influence, but she's a brilliant lay." 

Mikey turned white, he launched at his brother, and Sammy watched in horror as Luci was tackled to the ground.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Mikey screamed, punching him in the nose. "YOU SATANIST WHORE. GO ROT IN HELL, MOTHERFUCKER."

"Oh," Luci croaked, grinning with bloodied teeth, "Mikey used a swear word,"

"Shut up, just SHUT UP." Mikey punctuated his yelling by socking Luci round the jaw. 

"You think you're so fucking good, don't you?" Luci sneered. 

Sammy was still watching in horror, rooted to the spot. 

"Well you're not. I would never lay a finger on you. Not. One. Fucking. Finger." Luci hissed, each word standing out and piercing Sammy's ears like knives.

Sam felt a hand grab his arm and pull him towards the door. He looked up, startled. And almost cried out in relief when he saw it was Gabe come to rescue him, not Mikey or Luci turning on him. 

"C'mon kiddo." Gabe whispered, pulling him into a hug. Sammy wrapped his legs around Gabe's waist, not wanting to let him go, crying silently into his best friend's shoulder. Gabe shushed him quietly, walking, with some difficulty, towards the door. When he got there, he turned around, and, taking a deep breath, spoke up. "Michael, Lucifer, you're my brothers, and I love you, but you're both complete dicks."

Mikey glared up at him, "Watch your tone with me, boy." He hissed.

Luci merely grinned, raising one hand and slicing it across it throat. 

Gabe gulped and retreated, letting Sammy down and holding his hand as they ran upstairs.

Sammy had never been more proud of him. 

Once they were safely in Gabe's bedroom, he spoke, "That was awesome, Gabe." He grinned, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sammy, you shouldn't have had to see them like that." Gabe sighed in frustration, hurling himself back on his bed with enough force to make it creak. 

" 'S okay." Sam shrugged, crawling onto the bed beside Gabe and lying with his head under the older boy's arm.

"You're a good kid." Gabe chuckled, "Don't ever change, promise?" 

Sam grinned, looking up and meeting Gabe's golden eyes. 

"Promise." 

Gabe grinned back, shutting his eyes and sighing. He looked so calm, thought Sam.

~

The water tended to do that to Gabriel, add a sense of calm that hadn't been there previously. They swam until Sam needed to breathe, well away from their friends, and then came up for air.

"Thanks, I guess." Sam smiled. Gabriel winked in return.

"For the kiss or the whole rescuing you from those sexy assholes?" He teased.

"Both." Sam answered, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, so I was right!" Gabe grinned, treading water closer to Sam.

"About what?"

"You." Gabriel said suggestively, "Thought you might be a three."

"A wha- oh, oh!" Sam felt his whole face heat up and was grateful for the moonlight. "I, uh, I'm more of a two." He admitted.

Gabriel punched the air, "Aha! Yes! Balth owes me ten dollars!" He exclaimed.

"Woah, Gabe, trying to wake the whole of Kansas?" Sam hissed.

Gabriel winked, "So, Samantha, what do you like in a guy then?" He asked, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulder and amost pushing him under.

"I like it when they aren't trying to drown me." He removed Gabe's arm, pushing his friend away lightly.

Gabriel laughed. "C'mon, what do you look for in a guy?"

Sam hesitated, before deciding to be honest, "I like shorter guys," He said slowly, looking down into the water, "With nice eyes, and who're funny, and loud, but kind, and that sometimes act douchey, but only because they care."

"Ah, almost the opposite to me."

Sam looked up, surprised, "You like guys?" He asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, "Three." He admitted by way of explanation. 

"Alright, I'll bite, what do you like in a guy."

"I like my men tall."

"Well that's not hard, considering how damn short you are." Sam laughed. Gabriel punched his arm lightly.

"And for that comment, I'm disowning you as a friend and not telling you anymore." He pouted, swimming away.

"C'mon dude!"

~

"C'mon." Gabe said again, cuddling Sammy's shaking body close. "It'll be okay, she'll pull through." He said. But it wouldn't, Sammy had heard the doctor saying that it was spreading, that they couldn't help her.

"No- it's not." He sobbed, "They c-an't do 'nything!"

"Listen to me Sammy, she'll be fine."

"No, she w-won't!" Sammy pushed away from Gabe, "They s-said she w-won't"

"What?"Gabe exclaimed, aghast. Sammy's throat felt blocked up, his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Sammy, you okay buddy?" 

Sammy turned around to see who'd entered the room, it was Luci. He looked different from when Sam had seen him last, a year ago. He was bigger, and more muscular. Their dad had sent both Luci and Mikey away to boarding school.

He shook his head. Luci walked across the room and sat, almost nervously, next to Gabe, who had Sammy on his lap. 

"Life's a bitch." He muttered, throwing a protective arm around Gabe's shoulder.

"Lucifer, language please."

Mikey was in the doorway, again really different to when Sammy had last seen him. His hair was now a lighter brown, and he was thinner than Sammy remembered.

"Sorry." Lucifer sighed. "Life's a big ol' meanie, isn't it?" He cooed sarcastically. Sammy, despite himself, laughed a little (it was not a giggle!). 

"Can we g-go somewhere? Please?" He asked, timidly.

Gabe and Luci nodded in agreement.

~

It was usually a bad thing when those two agreed. 

"No, no way." Sam shook his head, "This is gonna backfire horrendously."

"Of course, It'll end up with you and me together instead of them." Lucifer leered. Sam shuddered at the mere thought.

"Oi, Luci, enough of the pedophile." Gabe chided, hitting his brother on the cheek with the end of his cola lolly that was sticky with spit. "C'mon Sammy?" He pouted and damn it pouts were not meant to be so hot!

"Fine." Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. Gabe and Lucifer wore almost matching grins. 

"So first, we get them both so pissed they can barely form coherent sentences, then we put them in bed together." Gabe told him, 'them' being Dean and Cas.

"Naked." Lucifer added, eyes gleaming.

Sam stifled a snort, "I hate you."

~

"Yeah, I know." Gabe grinned, swimming circles around Sam, with that stupid grin on his face. 

"Seriously Gabe, I hate you all." 

Why is this, you ask? Because it had just started raining. And Sam hadn't brought a dry change of clothes, which meant that his only attire was currently getting absolutely soaked on the sand. Also, he had a slight boner from the cold water, but that was irrelevant.

"You wanna wear something of mine?" Gabe asked, Sam looked him over, unamused, he was at least three sizes larger than Gabe. "You could always go naked." He waggled his eyebrows.

~

That was never a good sign, the eyebrow waggle. To others it signaled a stupid innuendo, to Sam it signaled impending doom and the destruction of everything good in the world.

"No." He shook his head, "I can't."

"Why not?" Gabe whined, pouting. Because I'd rather she was you, Sam thought. "All you gotta do is go up to her and ask her out." 

"I'm not that into her." Sam protested, taking a bite of his candy bar.

"You are too!" Gabe grinned, kicking his feet absentmindedly and causing the swing he was sat on to sway spastically.

"Aren't you a little old for swing sets?" Sam asked, trying to divert the focus of the conversation. 

"I'm seventeen." Gabe scoffed, "And, YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR SWINGS!" He yelled, kicking his feet higher and higher, soaring up on the creaking metal until it sounded like it was in pain.

"Holy crap, Gabe, stop it!" Sam laughed, jumping off the death trap as it began to sway with Gabe.

"Make me, sasquatch!" Gabe laughed, swinging the swing to it's highest point and jumping off, somehow making the landing and then falling to the ground, exausted. 

Sam chuckled, before dragging Gabriel to his feet.

"Why does that take so much energy?" Gabe groaned.

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabe's melodramatics and shrugged.

"Maybe you should take up soccer?" He suggested, more to fulfill his fantasies of his best friend in very short lycra shorts playing games with balls than the fact that he was concerned with Gabriel's physical fitness.

Gabe pulled a face. "No thank you, the only soccer balls I'm ever going near are those little chocolate ones." He looked at Sam and placed a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder. "I realize that I must've just crushed all your dreams, and for that I offer you my apologies and Casa Erotica 4."

Sam gave Gabe his best bitchface and didn't deign to respond verbally. Nor did he mention anything when one of Gabriel's edited Casa Erotica DVD's appeared on his bed that night.

Gabriel just laughed.

~

It was beginning to get on Sam's nerves, that laugh.

"Gabriel, seriously, it's fucking freezing!" The teenager whined, "My balls are gonna fall off!"

Gabe gasped in mock horror, "You want me to warm them up?" He suggested. For a moment Sam's mind was made home to a fantasy world in which Gabriel followed up on that suggestion. And that just made his boner worse.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He smirked, it wasn't uncommon for Sam to flirt back, but he was usually more subtle.

"Well," Gabe's tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Sam's eyes were drawn to the movement, his traitorous brain went off to a fantasy, in which Gabe's tongue was put to use in an entirely different way. And fuck, he would never be able to get away with saying that his boner was the result of cold. "I can think of a few ways."

He was beginning to hate having a penis.

~

And yes, he meant that. It was one thing to have a crush on your best friend, it was another thing entirely to have a crush on your best friend and to have wet dreams about said friend while he was in the bed next to you. And it was another thing entirely when you now had a boner because of that.

He slowly detached himself from the young man that had sprawled across the bed, and Sam, during the night. Gabriel made a soft, disgruntled moan that really didn't have any right to sound as hot as it did.

It was pointless having a cold shower, as that just seemed to stir his arousal more, he hoped that that didn't mean there was something wrong with him.

There was only one sure way of getting rid of it.

~

He looked around the lake for somewhere that offered some privacy, there was some slight shelter over the other side, a veil of trees.

"I, uh, I'm gonna take a piss." He told Gabriel, then began to swim off before the older boy could respond, hoping Gabriel would take the hint. Gabriel wasn't very good with hints.

Sam reached the trees and waded to the other side of them, the water now up to his knees. He leaned up against the smoothest tree he could find and tentatively began to touch himself.

He let out a low moan and hoped nobody could hear him.

~

Had Gabriel had any common sense, there would be nobody there to hear Sam. But Gabriel wasn't known for his common sense. He'd been worried about Sam when the kid disappeared, and yeah, he didn't want to be left alone. He wanted to spend as much time with the younger Winchester as possible before going back to California.

And yeah, maybe he had a little crush on his best friend.

And yeah, maybe 'a little crush' translated into the biggest fucking crush known to man, but nobody had to know that.

So alright, he'd followed Sam across the lake.

He stood on the opposite side of the trees to his friend and listened to Sam's somewhat labored breathing, mind automatically going to a list of reasons Sam may be breathing like that, and a list of ways in which Gabriel could make him breathe like that again.

It was when Sam let out an absolutely filthy moan that Gabriel's breathing hitched, he realised that his musings were correct and his cock decided that it wanted some attention.

He ignored his growing erection in favor of listening closer to Sam, moving over to the tree next to the one he was sure the teenager was against and peered through a gap in the trees. His breathing felt harder now, as did other things. He watched Sam running a hand along himself, occasionally letting out small moans, sometimes mewls and Jesus fucking Christ the guy was vocal. Gabe's hand found his own erection and he began to mimic Sam's actions, imagining Sam's hands rather than his own. He rocked forwards, letting out a moan himself.

Shit. That was loud.

Sam paused mid stroke. "Is there someone there?" He asked, and Gabriel had to bite his lip to prevent another moan because Sam's voice was cracked and deep and the only thing Gabriel wanted to hear right now.

Sam shook his head, let out a chuckle that again caused Gabe to bite his lip and apply some pressure to himself to stop everything from happening at once.

This time, Sam seemed more confident, "Fuck." He cursed, moaning softly and almost causing Gabe to do the same. "Oh, Gabe- Fuck."

Gabriel stopped abruptly, his eyes widening. There was the slightest possibility that that 'Gabe-' was going to be followed by a '-riel'.

He decided then on two things, one, he was one handsome motherfucker, and two, he was going to try and take matters into his own hands.

He made his way almost silently around the trees, listening to Sam's moans as he did, until he was on the same side as his best friend, crush, and possible- especially after what he was about to do- boyfriend. Walking forward, he kept his eyes on Sam's crotch and his hands on his own.

"Sammy." He said, voice more hoarse than he'd been expecting.

Sam's eyes flew open and his hand stopped moving, his jaw almost dropped. "G-Gabe, this really isn't a-"

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't particularly passionate one, nor was it delicate, it's sole purpose was to keep Sam quiet.

The teenager gasped slightly as Gabriel replaced Sam's grip on himself with his own. He began to kiss back, almost unsure, but full of feeling.

Gabriel's other hand found Sam's chest, and he ran his fingers across the hard muscle, smirking as Sam shivered.

He pulled away for a second, "Is this a good moment to ask you out?"

Sam didn't answer, just huffed a laugh and captured Gabriel's lips once again.

His- fucking huge- hand reached up and, somewhat nervously, began to stroke down Gabriel's length. Gabriel gasped as Sam's firm grip became more sure, and when Sam's hand tangled in his hair he let out a slight moan.

Sam smirked against Gabriel's mouth, and the older boy almost laughed as he ran his thumb over the head of Sam's cock, crowding the younger boy against the tree and causing Sam to lean his head back in ecstasy.

Gave found his eyes, and mouth, drawn to a vein on Sam's neck, he began to suck a mark, nibbling slightly. This elicited a louder moan from Sam.

"Fuck, Gabriel!" He groaned, and Gabriel wondered if it was to early for I love you.

Gabriel pushed Sam closer to the tree, cocks rubbing against each other, due to the height difference, Gabriel's barely reached halfway up the length of Sam's.

Sam bucked forwards and Gabriel gasped, heat building in his gut.

"Fuck Sam, I-" A choked moan cut him off.

"Gabriel, I'm gonna-" Sam moaned. Gabriel had to shut his eyes to stop himself from ending everything there.

But Sam jerking forwards moaning and the splash of warm liquid across his chest pushed him over the edge. He came with a choked yell that ended in him pulling Sam's lips to his own to drown out the sound.

When they finally pulled away to breath, Sam collapsed against the tree and Gabriel against Sam. Their hearts were racing, their breathing ragged and their bodies loose. Gabriel listened to Sam's breathing before he realised something.

"So," He smirked, looking up at Sam, "Was that a yes?"

Sam laughed, a laugh that vibrated through his chest.

"Yes," He confirmed, "Yes, you asshole, it's a yes."

Gabriel beamed, and he was certain that he had never been happier.

He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

Sam Winchester.

Boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

Yeah, this was better than any candy.


End file.
